In the related art, cutting edge-replaceable cutting tools, such as a face milling cutter equipped with a tool body that is rotated around a tool axis line, and a cutting edge member that is detachably mounted on a tip outer peripheral section of the tool body 2 and allows a cutting edge to protrude toward a tool tip side and a tool radial outer side, are known, for example, as illustrated in the following PTLs 1 and 2.
The cutting edge-replaceable cutting tools of the following PTLs 1 and 2 include a cutting edge position adjustment mechanism that moves the cutting edge member with respect to the tool body to adjust the position of the cutting edge, and specifically includes an adjusting screw that threadably engages with the tool body and that has a head section abutting against the cutting edge member, as this cutting edge position adjustment mechanism. By adjusting the amount of screwing of the adjusting screw with respect to the tool body, the cutting edge member abutting against the head section of the adjusting screw is moved, and the position (amount of protrusion from the tool body) of the cutting edge is adjusted.